


Wandering Around

by Masterless



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, It gets a big emotional towards the end but it's alright, M/M, emotional stuff, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: It became a regular thing for Even to wander off when they were out shopping. It wasn’t scary anymore, at least not if Isak could find Even after he realised the taller boy was gone. It only became terrifying when he couldn’t find him.





	Wandering Around

The first time it happened, Isak was thrown back to Oslo, terrified out of his mind that Even had run away, naked. He dropped all of the clothes he had just tried on and started to almost frantically look around the store. He found Even a few feet away, talking animatedly with an old man, both of them laughing about something.

“It’s a shame, really,” the old man said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “If you had been born when I was, I think we would have made fast friends.”

“Well, Olaf, why can’t we be friends now?” Even asked, resting his hands on his thighs, a wide smile on his lips. 

The old man, Olaf, regarded him for a moment before nodding and reaching into his pocket to pull out a notebook and a pen. He scribbled down something and handed it to Even. “Write to me, Even, if you want. I only came here to visit my daughter, I live in Skarsvåg.”

Isak watched for a few more stunned seconds before walking over and stopping in front of the two men.

“Isak!” Even smiled, standing to kiss him on the cheek. “I was just telling Olaf about you!”

“Ja?” Isak asked with an awkward chuckle.

“Ja,” Olaf said, grinning. “You’re one lucky man.”

“His daughter is getting married to her girlfriend in a few days, that’s why he’s down in Oslo,” Even explained. “I heard him talking to one of the staff about it and I thought I’d help him find a gift.”

Isak laughed, all of the tension leaving his shoulders, and he practically sagged into Even’s side. He buried his face into Even’s neck. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, frowning.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I thought… never mind.” He turned to face the old man once more. “It’s very nice to meet you, sir.”

*

The next time, Isak still felt the thrill of terror run down his spin, but he wasn’t as scared as the first time. He pushed the shopping trolley around into the next aisle, where he found Even crouched down in front of a crying little girl, holding her hand loosely in his.

“Shh, I’m sure your mamma is around here somewhere,” he said softly. “We’ll find her.”

The little girl nodded her head, letting out another hiccupping cry, but she followed Even when he stood.

Pointing down the row, he asked. “Are any of these women your mamma?”

The girl shook her head.

“Okay.” Even frowned, before he caught Isak’s eye. “Isak, could you help us?”

Isak nodded, strolling over, pushing the cart in front of him. “What can I do?”

“Can you go to customer services and tell them that little Maria has lost her mamma? In aisle three?”

Nodding, Isak left the cart with Even and walked over to customer services. “Excuse me?”

“Mmm?” the bored woman behind the counter asked.

“There’s a little girl in aisle three who has lost her mamma. Her name is Maria.”

The woman sighed and called it out over the loudspeaker. “Anything else?”

“Nei.”

Isak made his way back over to Even and Maria, who had stopped crying. Even was crouched down again and they were playing patty cake, her hands tiny compared to his long fingers. Isak patted him on the back to signal he was there.

“Who are you?” Maria asked, looking up at him.

“This is Isak,” Even answered, grinning. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” She frowned. “But my papa says that it’s a boy and a girl in a re-la-tion-ship.”

Even laughed. “Nei, two boys can be in a relationship, too. Or two girls.”

“Two girls?” Maria smiled. “Good, because boys are gross!”

“Ja, they are,” Even agreed, earning a none too gentle nudge in the back from a laughing Isak.

“Maria!” a voice cried. A woman came running down the aisle, tears in her eyes. “Oh, my baby girl!” She scooped her up and twirled around, kissing her little girls head and beaming at Even and Isak. “Takk, takk, oh takk!”

Even waved her off. “Nei, it’s nothing. She’s a very kind little girl. And so brave!”

Maria smiled at him. “Even and Isak are boyfriend and girlfriend, mamma!”

The woman looked between them and smiled. “That’s nice, Maria.” She shook her head before kissing Maria’s cheek. “Takk, again boys.”

*

It became a regular thing for Even to wander off when they were out shopping. It wasn’t scary anymore, at least not if Isak could find Even after he realised the taller boy was gone. It only became terrifying when he couldn’t find him. 

“Even?” Isak called, looking around the store they were in. He could see all four walls, it really was a tiny shop. Among all the blond heads, he didn’t see his boyfriend. “Even!” 

Heart racing, Isak put the notebook he’d been holding back on its shelf and started walking around, trying to keep calm. He asked the lady at the checkout counter, but she shook her head, not seeing Even leave. He could feel is breathing quicken, his hands starting to shake, as he did a complete lap of the store. He knew it before he said it to himself.

Even was gone.

Isak nearly ran out of the store, pushing past people with an uncaring ease. “Even!” He was out in the street now, and he still couldn’t find him. “Even!” Tears were starting to gather in his eyes now. Even had been acting fine the past few days, but Isak knew that Even was good at hiding it when he was manic. He was on medication, but that didn’t stop the episodes. If Even was manic, and he was hiding it from Isak, then Isak had no idea where he might have gone. “Even!!”

“Isak?”

Isak whipped around to face Even, who was standing there with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Where the fuck did you go?” Isak asked, his voice raised. “Even, what the fuck was that?”

“What the fuck was what?” Even’s confusion was written out over his face. “I went to get coffee, I told you.”

“Nei, you just left!” Isak hated that he was shouting, but he was scared, the adrenaline still pumping through his body. “You just left the fucking store, Even!”

Even frowned. He didn’t like being yelled at. “Isak, I told you I was leaving.”

“Nei!” Isak flung his arms out in exasperation, turning away from him and fisting his hands in his own hair.

“Isak, I told you I was getting coffee.”

He couldn’t stop the tears that started streaming down his face, the shake in his shoulders. Oh, God, had he? Isak couldn’t remember, he was so tired. He wouldn’t be surprised if Even had told him and he’d just forgotten. He’d been so stressed that he hadn’t slept, and he knew that he tended to forget things when he was exhausted. He covered his face with is hands and stood there, crying in the middle of a deserted shopping street. He heard Even step closer.

“Isak?” His voice was quiet, concerned. Even placed the coffees down on a bench nearby and went to stand in front of his boyfriend, gently pulling his hands away. “Hey, no, don’t cry.” He pulled Isak close, wrapping him in a warm, comforting hug. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“Nei, it’s not okay,” Isak protested weakly, shaking his head. “I yelled at you when you did nothing wrong.”

“Shh, you’re tired.” Even kissed his forehead, pulling back slightly to look down at him. “I can see it, you’re exhausted. Let’s go home, huh? And you can sleep?”

“Nei, I have to study for my exams.” Isak wiped his eyes, his cheeks red. “Sana and I are hanging out tomorrow, I have to have my notes done. I can’t-”

“Sana will understand,” Even interrupted. “Your health is more important than school work, Isak.”

Isak sniffled, finally wrapping his own arms around Even. He nodded, tucking his head under Even’s chin. “Just don’t wander away from me, okay?”

“Okay,” Even replied with a chuckle. “I didn’t realise I do it that often.”

“Almost every time we go out, Even.”

*

When they got home, Even wrapped Isak in their blankets and told him to sleep. He shook his head affectionately when Isak drifted off not two minutes later, and he settled down next to him to text Sana.

_ Hei, Isak is really stressed and tired, so he might not have all of his notes done for tomorrow’s study session. _

Sana replied almost immediately.  _ Good, I haven’t finished mine either, my grandmother came over recently and we’ve been doing family stuff. Is Isak alright? _

Even smiled at his phone.  _ He will be. He over works himself and gets into states where tiny things set him off, either angry or upset, but he’ll be okay once he gets some more sleep. _

His phone vibrated with Sana’s reply.  _ Okay. Tell him that I want him alive more than I want his notes. _

_ Will do. _

Even frowned when he saw that he got a text from Elias.  _ You’re texting my sister but not me? What the heck, bro? I thought we were friends ;P _

With a chuckle, Even typed out hi answer.  _ She and I have become closer than you and me will ever be. I’m sorry, but it’s over between us XD in all seriousness, we were talking about Isak _

_ Ja, ja, bro. Tell him to slow down. We can’t have two manic depressives hanging around over there. _

Even laughed, then looked down at Isak to see if he had woken him. Isak didn’t even stir.  _ Haha, I don’t think that Isak is even close to my depressive episodes, but I’ll keep an eye on him. _

He made a mental note to try not to wander off so much when they were out. Slipping further down in the bed, Even wrapped himself around Isak protectively and fell asleep.


End file.
